Sleeping
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: Is mommy sleeping now? One-Shot


**I'm just gonna get straight on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

_

Tai burst through the hospital doors in a haste, the small girl with cinnamon hair and beautiful chocolate eyes in his arms rested her head in the crook of his neck, while having her arms locked around him. The room was white and the smell of bleach hung in the air, people with white coats and clipboards walked around seemingly at ease while his frantic eyes rested on the small desk in the middle of the room.

Tai made is way to the desk his friends following him quickly, as he eyed the small plump receptionist.

"Mimi Yagami? Where is she?!" he demanded, he got the call at his office telling him news that made his skin crawl

_Taichi was sat a big desk with his back facing a wall of glass, he was looking through papers trying to sum up an agreement deal between his company and London. All was going well he had many idea's and propositions to give and surely enough to cover him financially should they turn down the offer. His mind began to wonder, he thought about his wife and what she was doing he currently knew that she was taking their 4 year old daughter Kimiko to nursery then off to her restaurant to check up on things. He smiled, god had blessed him so many times it should be illegal._

_Firstly he was able to set up his comapny without much hassel and be known world-wide now as one of the most influencial and powerful men in Japan, a true gift but most of it was because of Taichi's hard work._

_He was then blessed with an angel himself, Mimi. He had known her for years and they were very good friends so when she declared her love for him his heart swelled, what was better than falling in love with your best friend? Mimi was a goddess in her own right she could have any man in the world and yet she settled for him. He decided to make sure he would always have her and that no man could ever love her as much as he did, and with that he married his own personal miracle._

_He then got one of the best most precious gifts Taichi never felt he earned the right to have. His beautiful daughter Kimiko. When Mimi had found out she was expecting Tai was -to put it lightly- out of his mind! He didn't know the first thing about kids, yet there he was ready to be a father! But when he first laid eyes on the gorgeous little girl the last pieces of doubt fell from his heart and he swore on his life that to his last breath he would protect her from any harm or hurt, and to this day he has kept his promise._

_He was pulled out of his thought when Izzy shoved his door open, Tai raised his eyebrows and looked at his friend expectantly for the sudden interruption._

_"Sorry Tai...You have a phone call from the hospital...Mimi's been in a car accident"_

_Those 6 words made Tai's blood run cold, and for his sudden appreciation of God to burst into flames as his world slowly began to shatter._

_He left his office and pulled his daughter out of nursery, and headed straight to the hospital, tears in his eyes that he would not let fall._

Tai, looked at the papers the receptionist was glancing at and felt suddenly reassured _If she were in a worse state there would be more writing on her condition not just a few words! _Tai sighed in relief and hugged his daughter a little tighter.

"She's in room 204, the doctor should be outside, however not all of you can go"

Tai turned around to look at the concerned faces of his friends.

"Don't worry guys we'll go in and then you guys can, deal?" Tai was smiling, he felt a weight had been lifted and couldn't wait to see her.

"Okay Tai, if you sure" Sora said hesitantly, Tai gave her a reasurring smile before turning and heading up the corridor.

Tai looked through the window to find Mimi lying down with her eyes open, he smiled and put Kimiko to the floor as she ran over to her mother's bed and sat on the side of it.

Tai grinned as the doctor came over.

"Mr. Yagami?"

"Oh- er yeah...she gonna be alright" he ment for it to sound like a question but his sudden realisation he said it more like a fact.

The doctor sigh and Tai tore his eyes away from his wife and daughter to look at him with questioning eyes.

"Mr. Yagami, your wife has suffered internal bleeding from her main organs, and.....we can't stop the bleeding."

Taichi stood in shock, he realised that it hadn't been realisation that he had felt it was denial, in the pit of his stomach when he first got that call he silently knew. The doctor walked away to give Tai sometime alone, slowly he walked in.

Kimiko was hugging her mother tightly and Mimi held her close and had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey munchkin" she whispered.

"Mommy we were worried, we didn't know where you were" Kimiko said.

Tai looked up his hands on his waist, and tried to push the tears back inside and trap the sob that was ready to escape his lips.

"I'm right hear baby"

Recovering, Tai walked over to his wife and daughter and knelt down beside the bed near his daughter.

"Honey, why don't you wait outside so Mommy can get some rest?"

Kimiko kissed her mother, and said goodbye. Out of sight, Mimi winces and Tai grabs her hand for support and she squeezes it tightly, tears glaze Mimi's eyes as she looked into Tai's.

"I'm scared Taichi"

Tai squeezes his eyes shut and bows his head, he looks up and covers his mouth with his hand. He places both of his hands on Mimi's and struggles an attempt at a smile with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay...the doctors say...your going to be fine"

Mimi tries to smile herself tears spilling over her eyes, one look in Tai's eyes tell her everything.

"Liar" she smiles.

Tai kisses her hand, and the wedding ring that bonded them forever.

_

Tai walks into the hall a few minuets later. He tries to calm his breathing down and whip away the tears he had shed furiously. He looked down the hallway and his heart broke again, god had taken his angel back and how left Tai the most hideous task ever!

He walked down the hall and sat on the chair next to his little girl, she looked up at her dad and looked back down.

"Is Mommy sleeping now?"

Tai grabbed Kimiko as she locked her small arms around his neck and began to cry, Tai hugged her so tightly as the promise that she would never get hurt snapped right in front of him. He thought of Mimi and how she had told him that she would always be with him in his heart and would always be watching to make sure no harm come their way, and how she would forever wait for him, so they can be together once again.

"Yes baby, Mommy's sleeping"

_

**Awww!**

**Please Review!**

**CJR.x**


End file.
